


doctor in the dark

by nameless_ghoul_spirit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, ezio dies, ezio is my ocs brother, its gonna be a dark fic, malfatto is a stalker, malfatto is after roma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_ghoul_spirit/pseuds/nameless_ghoul_spirit
Summary: in this fic malfatto the doctor wants ezio's sister roma but roma doesn't know till he grabs herI don't know how many chapters this will have but I hope it will be good





	1. going to town

this is malfatto the doctor he is a Templar

 

it was about six in the evening and I'm walking around town looking for food for me and my brother ezio when I feel like someone is watching me but I ignored it so I carried on shopping for food by the time I finished it was about half seven when it started getting darker so I started to walk home and I had to walk past a plague doctor and now I know what that feeling was earlier I didn't look at him properly but I could see he was staring at me and he wasn't a normal plague doctor you see around town. his mask was different the beak was more slender then the normal mask they wear and he didn't have a cart that the plague doctors usually have either I have a bad feeling about him. I could sense something murderous about him like he killed more then he healed. I'm walking past him and as I'm inline with him I can see from the corner of my eye he's still watching me but he hasn't move his body just his head, I can hear his breathing and he's breathing a little bit hard like when your frustrated or angry. I carry on walking home to my brother but I hear footsteps behind me but I just walk faster I see mine and my brothers house up ahead of me and ezio's at the door waiting for me and waving so I waved back. I went in but the plague doctor walked past into a dark ally seven houses away.

 

I was sat with ezio and told him about the doctor and everything that happened "so your telling me he followed you all the way home" said ezio "yes you should've seen him he gave me the creeps he was staring at me he was the doctor walking behind me you saw him" I said "ok don't worry I'm an assassin remember if he hurts or touches you ill deal with him myself" said ezio "I don't think he was a normal plague doctor his mask was a bit different I could sense something murderous about him" I said "well there has been news from the Rosa in fiore that there has been a man in a plague doctor suit and mask that's been killing the courtesans he drags them into dark alleyways and slaughters them but we cant catch him" said ezio "wow that's dark hes a terrible person who could kill people so easily that's inhuman" I said "yeah I know so if he follows you again run don't walk" said ezio in a protective voice then we went back inside and I got ready for bed. before I went to bed I went to see ezio and he was reading his book when I went in the living room "night ezio I'm off to bed" I said "yeah night" said ezio then he went back to his book so I went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night and got a glass of water when I heard something outside so I went out back as quiet as possible but I was grabbed by someone with black gloves and knocked unconscious.


	2. not you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone grabbed roma and it turns out its malfatto

I woke up in someone else's bed and it wasn't mine so I got really scared then I remembered what happened last night. I heard the lock on the door to the room I'm in undo and the door opened, it was the plague doctor from yesterday "I command you to let me go or my brother will kill you" I said trying to keep calm but he didn't say anything he just stood there looking at me then there was a knock at his front door so he went out and locked the door to this room first. I went up to the door and looked through the keyhole and saw him at his front door "mr malfatto ceseare told me to come and see if you caught the girl you wanted yet" said the courier and malfatto nodded "I must say one thing though I thought you killed women not have your way with them or is it just this one?" asked the courier so malfatto nodded again I got scared shit he wanted to have his way with me  "this girl special then?" asked the courier and malfatto nodded I take it he doesn't speak to anyone or he's just a mute "good luck with her" said the courier and he left so I got back on the bed and pretended I didn't hear anything.

 

He unlocked the door and came in "you gonna let me go my brother is an assassin he will kill you" I shouted at him but that pissed him off and he came and pinned me down by sitting on my waist, I tried to throw him off but me being 5'3 and him being nearly seven foot he was quite heavy. he grabbed my arms and held them tight with his left hand above my head and with his right hand he grabbed my face and put his finger in my mouth but I bit him and he slapped me round the face, he then ran his hand down the front of my body and I felt something hard against my waist and after I realised what it was he put his hand up my shirt and I threw my head to the side and squeezed my eyes shut with tears rolling down my face but as he was going to my pants the door knocked again he stopped and got up and went to get it after locking the door. as he was at the door I noticed there was a window so I got up and saw people outside. I checked through the keyhole and he was still at the door so I went back to the window smashed it and he came running but I got out and ran before he could.

 

I ran around and asked about and found my home and ezio just got back from probably looking for me so I ran and hugged him "ezio it was horrible malfatto had me I heard a noise in the back garden so I went to check it, it was malfatto, he knocked me out and locked me in his house, he tried to have his way with me but his front door knocked and he went out, it gave me a chance to get out so I smashed the window and ran all the way here" I said shaking and crying "hey its okay I got you your safe" said ezio relieved that he had finally found me when we got in I told him everything that happened and I promised him I wont go out at night again.


	3. AND... he's back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malfatto comes back

I woke up the next morning and it was too quiet so I went downstairs to see if ezio was up. I walked in the front room and ezio was sat on the sofa so I went up to him and called his name but no answer so I tapped him on the shoulder and his head fell backwards and his throat was ripped out "oh my god no ezio who did this" I said as I was crying then suddenly I was grabbed from behind but I couldn't turn around to see who it was. now ezio had a lot of enemies but I had a feeling who it might have been. I felt the person press his body into mine, wrap his arms around me so I couldn't move and saw a plague doctors mask appear right beside my head from the corner of my eye. I tried getting out of his grip but he was way too strong so I tried screaming but he just covered my mouth with his hand and he pressed his mask into my face "why do you want me so bad?" I asked shaking really bad "i've always wanted you, I want your body, your mine and mine alone no one will have you, YOUR MINE" he whispered in a dark obsessive tone "there's prettier women then me out there cant you have one of them instead?" I asked "no I want you and only you, I crave you, no women has ever attracted me as you have" he said he then covered my eyes and moved his mask up and was kissing my neck and biting it so I started squirming I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

 

he knocked me out again, took me to his house and put me on his bed. 3 hours later and I woke up to malfatto stood over me, watching me so I backed up against the wall in fear "go fuck your self" I shouted at him but that just made him laugh "why are you laughing, you fucking psycho your insane" I shouted at him "It's funny you told me to go fuck myself when its you I'm gonna be fucking love" said malfatto "I bet your needle is compensating for your tiny dick" I said then he snapped and he stormed over to me, grabbed my legs, pulled me down so I was laying on my back on his bed and kneeled over me with his hands either side of my head and his legs between mine "what are you gonna do now love I have you where I want you, ill prove my needle isn't compensating for anything" he said with a voice full of lust so he sat up on his knees, undid his doctors coat then pulled his trousers and pants down, he pulled his dick out his pants and was huge. "what's the matter love, you scared, you should be" he said and he kneeled back over me "now you be quiet and ill be gentle you start screaming and ill go rough, understand?" he asked so I nodded and started to cry and he put his head at the side of my head and his left hand was going down my pants, his right hand moved his mask and I put my head to the right and I saw something heavy on the table so I grabbed it, it was a paper weight so I wacked it round his head and knocked him out and escaped


	4. didnt run fast enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roma thinks she can escape but malfatto is right behind her. the fic gets darker now

I was running as fast as I could but I heard fast footsteps behind me so I looked back and saw malfatto running after me so I carried on running. malfatto picked something up off the floor and threw it at me and I fell but before I got up he grabbed me. he didn't say anything he just laughed in a way that told me I was in trouble. he carried me over his shoulder back to his house I tried as hard as I could to get him to let go but he just held tighter. as he was carrying me home he put his free hand on my butt and was pinching it. I was cringing and panicking I had a feeling about what was gonna happen when we get to his house and it wasn't good.

we arrived at his house half an hour later. he opened the door and walked in with me still on his shoulder and turned around and locked the door. he took me to his room again and tied my hands and feet down with my legs spread and hands at the top of the bed and got on top of me "this is for hurting me and running away, cry all you want no one will help you" said malfatto and with that he pulled down my trousers and pants then he undid his doctors coat and trousers and pulled his manhood out and lined it up at my entrance. I turned my head to the side not wanting to see him. malfatto rammed into me and I screamed so he covered my mouth "your the best women I've had in bed in ages" he said groaning. then he tied something round my mouth, grabbed my hips with both hands and started going rougher and faster into me and the only noises heard were my muffled screams and his moaning. his mask was pointing straight at me the whole time just before he finished he pulled his manhood out, undid the clothe round my mouth, forced my mouth open and put his manhood in front of my mouth. after a few seconds he came in my mouth "swallow it" he said in an angry voice and he held my mouth shut till I swallowed but I felt sick after. once I did he undid my hand and feet from the bed but tied my hands back up. he laid behind me and wrapped his arms around me and went to sleep but I couldn't sleep not after what he did to me so I laid there crying my eyes out for five hours and I fell asleep crying.

the next morning I woke up to malfatto being gone but he tied me down so I couldn't run. malfatto came back with food and he gave me a sandwich "eat" he said so I did looking at him from the corner of my eye while I ate as I didn't trust him. while he was watching me he pushed down the front of his coat where his manhood was "not now" he mumbled to his self but I knew what he meant. he walked out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading so far I hope you guys like it


End file.
